1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an improved signal line connector structure of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, hard disks available in the market are divided into traditional IDE hard disks, SCSI hard disks, and new-generation SATA and SAS hard disks. For the hard disks of different specifications, different connectors and flat cables are required. For example, the connector for the IDE hard disk comes with a general flat cable structure. Since the performance and stability of the hard disks are enhanced increasingly, therefore some traditional specifications are no longer used anymore. For example, the IDE hard disks are replaced by the SATA II hard disks and the SCSI hard disks are replaced by the SAS hard disks gradually.
For the SAS hard disks, a signal connecting wire is generally a circular cable connected with a connector to form the so-called “circular flat cable”. With reference to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a conventional circular flat cable, a connector structure of the circular flat cable comprises a casing 41, a circuit board 42 and a cable 43, wherein all connecting wires 431 (including a ground line and signal lines) of the cable 43 are soldered directly at contact points on printed circuits (on both upper and lower sides) of the circuit board 42, and the casing 41 is formed by an injection molding process after the circuit board 42 and the cable 43 are connected. As described above, the flat cable generally has at least 26 pins, and thus an electric wire having more than 20 pins is soldered to a circuit board 42 having a very limited width will become too dense, involve a high level of difficulty for the manufacture, and result in short circuits. Furthermore, when the cable 43 and the circuit board 42 of the conventional flat cable are connected, each electric wire is not fixed in position, such that wire ends at the soldered positions will be in disorder, and will make the wire peeling and soldering processes difficult or will give rise to an increased defective rate. Furthermore, the casing 41 of the conventional connector is formed by the molding process in a production line directly, so that the defective products cannot be reworked easily and result in unnecessary wastes. Obviously, the conventional structure requires further improvements.